classic_literaturefandomcom-20200214-history
Tess of the d'Ubervilles
Tess of the d'Ubervilles: A Pure Woman Faithfully Presented, is a 1891 novel by Thomas Hardy. First appearing in a serialized edition in the British Illustrated Newspaper The Graphic in 1891, the novel was eventually released in three volumes, with a whole, single volume edition released in 1891. The novel received controversy for its challenging against the sexual ethics in late Victorian England, though it is now a classic in English literature, and Hardy's famous work. The story focuses on a poor young woman who finds out she is related to a wealthy, ancient family, but her quest to claim kinship is filled with hardship, tragedy and romance. Plot Summary Phase the First: The Maiden An old peddler named John Durbeyfield learns from a parson that he and his family are related to an ancient noble family named the d'Ubervilles. The Durbeyfield's live in Marlott, a farming village in Southwestern England and despite the family being poor, they hope that their relations to the now extinct d'Ubervilles would improve their lifestyle. The Durbeyfield's 16-year-old daughter, Tess participates in the annual May Day dance, where she had a first glance at a young man and his brothers. Later, Mr. Durbeyfield decides to celebrate his discovery by drinking at the local tavern, and is too drunk to deliver the beehives the next day. Tess decides to do the delivery, but after the family horse Prince was killed in an accident, Tess blames herself for the horse's death and Mr. and Mrs. Durbeyfield decide to send Tess off to the d'Uberville mansion to claim her kin from the d'Ubervilles and hopefully make her a fortune. Tess travels to the homestead of the d'Ubervilles at Trantridge, where she meets her supposed cousin Alec d'Uberville, and his blind, old mother Mrs. d'Uberville. What Tess didn't know is that Alec was never related to the d'Ubervilles and no relation to her; his father, Simon Stokes was a wealthy man who simply changed his surname to d'Uberville following his retirement. She gets a job tending the fowls at the d'Uberville estate, since she didn't have a choice to increase her income. She works at the estate for several months, where Alec made several attempts to seduce her, and she constantly rejects him. One night, while making her way home from a local town, Alec tricks her into letting him give her a ride back. While looking for a path, Tess falls asleep and when Alec finds her, he rapes her. Phase the Second: Maiden No More Tess leaves Trantridge and returns home to Marlott, knowing that she does not love Alec. In the late summer, she gives birth to Alec's child conceived from the rape. But when the baby's health fails, Tess baptizes it and names him Sorrow, since her father refuses to have a parson to baptize an illegitimate baby. After Sorrow dies, she buries him in the section in the churchyard for unbaptized infants. Phase the Third: The Rally Two years went by. Tess, now 20 years old, decides to leave her life behind at Marlott and seek work elsewhere. Shr is hired as a milkmaid at Talbothays Dairy. While there, she befriends three milkmaids: Izz, Retty and Marian, and is happy with her new life. She also meets Angel Clare, who she had met several years earlier at the May Day dance, who is at the Dairy training to become a farmer. Tess and Angel began spending most of their time together, and they soon fall in love, although the other milkmaids were in love with him, too. She wasn't originally interested in marriage and was afraid about revealing her past to him, after turning down Angel's request to marry her. Phase the Fourth: The Consequence Angel leaves Talthobays briefly and visits his family back home. His two brothers have already become parsons, while Angel considers them narrow-minded, and he tells them about Tess. He returns to the Dairy where he again proposes to Tess, but she declines. They continue their courtship, until their affections become so overbearing for her and she finally accepts Angel's marriage proposal. She is still too afraid to tell him about her backstory, and attempts to by writing it on a confession note and sliding it under Angel's door, but he never reads it. Angel and Tess were married in a quiet wedding ceremony. On their wedding night, Angel rents out an old house, which once belonged to the d'Ubervilles, and they began to confess their secrets. Tess thought that Angel would be more understanding and forgivable of her secret, so she finally tells it to him. Phase the Fifth: The Woman Pays After telling him her story, Angel is shocked and ashamed. He rejects her and thinks what would his family and society think if they ever found out. He gives Tess some money and boards a ship to Brazil to become a farmer, warning her not to follow him until he comes back for her, while he tries to accept her past. With her husband gone, Tess loses her money and becomes depressed. She is now out of a job and was forced to find work at an unpleasant farm, where her Talbothays co-workers Marian and Retty join her. After finding out that Izz attempted to travel to Brazil with Angel, Tess blames herself for the way he behaved to her, and decides to write to him frequently. She attempts to visit the Clare's, but leaves after overhearing them discuss about their son Angel's failed marriage. She soon approaches a wandering preacher and was shocked to see that it's Alec d'Uberville. Phase the Sixth: The Convert Both Alec and Tess were shaken by their encounter. He had been converted into Christianity after being influenced by Mr. Clare. Tess tells him about their illegitimate child and Alec tells her not to tempt him again. He asks her to marry him, but she tells him that she is already married, and asks him to leave her alone in peace. Tess receives word from her sister Liza-Lu that her mother is ill. She goes back home to look after her. Mrs. Durbeyfield recovers but her husband suddenly dies afterwards. The Durbeyfield's are evicted from their home and Alec offers help if Tess would return to him, but she refuses. The family spent the night at the d'Uberville family crypt when they couldn't find rented rooms. Phase the Seventh: The Fulfillment Angel falls ill in Brazil, and he decides to return home to England and forgive his wife. He finds Mrs. Durbeyfield, who tells him that Tess is staying in the village of Sandbourne. He goes there and finds Tess staying at a fancy boarding house, where she tells him that he had arrived too late to forgive her and decides she wants to stay with Alec. Angel leaves in shock, and after retreating to her room, Tess argues with Alec and kills him by stabbing him. She flees the house to go find Angel, while the landlady discovers Alec's body and alerts the authorities. Tess is reunited with Angel and confesses her crime, saying that she had done it in order to finally accept Angel's forgiveness. He is unbelieved about her killing Alec, but he agrees to help her escape the country. The two hide out in an empty house for a few days, and began travelling across the country. They arrive at Stonehenge, where Tess had asked Angel to marry her sister Liza-Lu if she dies. The couple fall asleep there, but are awakened by a search party the next day. Tess is arrested and sent to jail. Angel and Liza-Lu stand outside the prison where Tess is kept. A black flag is then raised over the building, signalling Tess' execution. Characters Tess Durbeyfield- The main protagonist. She is a beautiful young woman who lived as a poor peasant with her family in the village of Marlott. She is obedient and responsible, and would do anything to protect her family. After discovering she is a member of the d'Uberville family, her life begins to spiral out of control, resulting in her being pregnant with an illegitimate child and keeping her past a secret. She is also an alluring victim of the two men in her life, both who made her vulnerable and miserable. Angel Clare- The son of a parson and Tess' love interest. His father and brothers are respected clergymen, but he rather be part of the farming industry than joining the ministry, since he is not interested in religion. He meets and falls in love with Tess while he was spending time at the Talthobays Dairy where she worked, but made the hard choice to temporarily leave her after discovering her backstory. Alec d'Uberville- The main antagonist. A rich and arrogant young man, he takes an intense infatuation with Tess after he arrives at his family estate and constantly seduces her, but fails to make her love him, and had been responsible for impregnating her because of it. In fact, Alec is not a d'Uberville at all; his merchant father allegedly took the name after retiring and building the estate. '''Joan Durbeyfield- '''Tess' mother. She is hardworking and caring towards her children, especially her eldest, Tess. She's hopeful for improvements in Tess' life and making the suitable matches for her, such as sending her off to the d'Uberville estate to claim her kin. While she was hurt from Tess' unfortunate moments, such as having an illegitimate child and her failed marriage, Joan is still forgiving to her daughter. '''John Durbeyfield- '''Tess' father. He is a lazy, drunk farmer who hates doing his job. When he finds out he is a descendant of the d'Ubervilles, he becomes overjoyed and hopes to make a profit from the connection. He hardly provides for his family, such as Tess' issues with her misfortunes. Writing History/Reception Category:19th-century novels Category:Victorian novels Category:Novels Category:Controversial novels